Serie de One-shot
by Seirit
Summary: Bueno, como dice el titulo solo son one shot... nada de que segunda parte y conti y bla bla bla... Se antepone la palabra crónica :) Enjoy it!
1. Crónica 1 - Nevada Escarlata

Todo estaba cubierto por aquella blanca nieve, los árboles parecían grandes algodones, el verde del campo había sido remplazado por el blanco puro de la nieve. Aquella carretera estaba desierta y sólo se veían marcadas las llantas de un único auto que metros más abajo estaba volcado.

El cuerpo casi inerte de un joven estaba a un escaso metro del auto. Tenía grandes heridas por todo su cuerpo y la sangre que salía teñía la nieve de un rojo puro. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos y se podía vislumbrar una gran tristeza.

_¿Por qué? _Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, pues horas antes había presenciado lo más doloroso de su vida, la bajeza que su supuesta amada había cometido. Su corazón se sentía tan destrozado como lo estaba su cuerpo.

¿Viviría? Eso ya no le importaba, aquel accidente era perfecto para desaparecer, dejar de sufrir y sobre todo olvidar. Una coartada perfecta a su muerte. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, dejando atrás todo aquello que lo hacía sufrir.

.

.

–Ya era momento de que despertara.

Su mirada se topó con unos hermosos ojos verde jade, irradiaban tanta paz y alegría, su sonrisa era cautivadora y aquel brillo que tenía la hacía lucir más hermosa. Su cabello de un rosa inusual sólo confirmaba algo en su cabeza, _había visto al ángel más hermoso de todos._

– ¿Recuerda algo? – Preguntó mientras con una lamparita alumbraba las pupilas del joven.

Aun aturdido y algo dolorido, su voz no salía, no sabía dónde se encontraba y todo en su cabeza era un caos. Las imágenes de su accidente lo hicieron sentir incomodo y desvió la mira de la chica.

–Está en la clínica de Konohagakure– dijo la dulce voz de la señorita que lo atendía – Soy la doctora Haruno Sakura y lo he estado cuidando, ¿sabe lo que pasó?

–Yo… – su voz sonaba rasposa y carente de vida – era mejor que no me encontraran – dijo al final restándole importancia a la mirada curiosa de la chica.

– ¿Usted cree? – Preguntó confusa – hay mucha gente a fuera que seguro lo está buscando o está preocupada, no tome su vida como si no fuera nada.

–Es muy entrometida – dijo él aun con la mirada desviada.

–Tal vez – dijo la doctora mientras apuntaba en la tablilla que traía – pero si usted fuera alguien importante para mí, seguro que estaría preocupada – terminó al final dedicándole una sonrisa a su paciente mientras salía de la habitación.

¿Quién le sería importante? Su prometida había cometido infidelidad a escaso mes de su boda, sus padres estaban muertos desde hace tres años, se había peleado con su mejor amigo hace meses pues al decirle que se iba a casar con Karin, éste le echo en cara que era la mujer idónea para ir a la quiebra pero sobre todo para que le pusiera el cuerno, cuánta razón tenía de la pelirroja esa. Su única familia era su hermano, Itachi, pero siendo víspera de navidad seguramente se habría ido con su familia de viaje.

–Konohagakure… – murmuró.

.

.

Había manejado sin parar desde que encontró a Karin cometiendo adulterio en su propia casa con uno de sus socios. Ella había querido dar explicaciones, pero él no quiso saber más, salió de su casa azotando la puerta principal y se montó en su auto. Cabreado y desilusionado, salió de la ciudad de Amegakure sin percatarse y tomó un camino que lucía solitario. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y el camino estaba resbaloso, no le importó y aumento la velocidad. Una curva cerrada y el hielo lo hicieron derrapar de una forma desenfrenada, el vehículo volcó varios metros y fue a dar al acotamiento del camino. Logró salir del vehículo, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo mientras veía fijamente al cielo. No sentía nada, más que un fuerte dolor en su corazón. La persona que amaba como un desquiciado le había fallado.

.

.

– ¿Al menos me puede decir su nombre?

Aquel joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos negros no hablaba. Ya tena dos días de haber despertado y cuatro días desde que había llegado a esa clínica en la remota Konohagakure. Tenía un brazo roto, su cabeza estaba vendada y en su piel nívea tenía unos cuantos moretones y raspaduras.

–Eres demasiado callado – dijo inocentemente la chica.

A él no le importó y mucho menos se inmutó, en este momento él se encontraba en su mundo, uno donde nadie existía y sólo estaba él, él y su dolor.

–No sé usted pero… – Sakura se sentó en la cama de su paciente haciendo a un lado su ética e hizo que le prestara atención – ¿no cree que es mejor dejarse hacerse el mártir?

– ¿Usted que sabe de mi vida? –Preguntó irritado – Deje de meterse en cosas que no le incumben.

–Bueno al menos ya habla – dijo feliz – y respondiendo a su queja, es verdad, no sé nada, pero entérese de que no está solo en la vida, no sé que le pasó pero deje de sentirse la pobre víctima.

Él, con su mano sana tomó a la chica de una forma agresiva su brazo para hacer que se callara. – Mire doctora –enfatizó colérico – limítese únicamente a decirme cuando me da de alta para largarme de aquí, ¿entendió? Sólo haga su trabajo y déjeme tranquilo.

Ella se levantó algo asombrada por la actitud de ese hombre, pero tenía curiosidad, más que eso, quería saber cómo un hombre como él, tan bien parecido, quería estar solo, demostrando un infinito odio a todos.

–No le voy a dejar solo, –dijo dándole la espalda – no sé quien sea, pero sé que sufre y demasiado y lo que menos quiero ver en estas fechas es a alguien que está igual o peor que yo.

Dicho esto aquella irritante y angelical doctora salió de la habitación. Aquel hombre desvió su mirada a la ventana y vio en su buro algo que no había visto el día anterior. Ahí, adornando su blanquecina habitación, había un pequeño árbol de navidad adornado con brillantes esferas de varios colores, uno que otro pequeño adorno de renos, Santa Claus, botitas y bastones navideños.

_Navidad, _una palabra denotando su soledad.

Era cierto el día de hoy era navidad, seguro todos estaban con sus familias felices de la vida disfrutando de estas fechas, mientras él, estaba en una clínica moribundo con el corazón más que destrozado. La noche se estaba colando por su ventana y las luces de aquella ciudad amenazaban con su alegría, lo que él menos quería en ese momento es que le recordaran lo infeliz y desdichado que era. Se llevo la manta que tenia hacia su cara y se tapó evitando esa feliz realidad.

– ¡Feliz Navidad señor!

_No otra vez…_

La voz de aquella irradiante doctora retumbaba en su habitación, había entrado con un carrito que era una mesa provisional puesta, tenía un pequeño pastel de carne en medio y jugo de manzana.

–Oiga, no se haga el dormido, está despierto no me engaña.

–No tiene algo mejor que hacer, lárguese a su casa.

–En casa nadie me espera – dijo feliz pero con una mirada melancólica – no tengo familia, soy huérfana desde los cinco años.

–Algún novio debe de tener, no sé alguien a quien molestar.

–Mi vida es una desgracia – dijo mientras colocaba en el plato una porción de pastel y servía jugo en los vasos – las parejas que he tenido han sido unos desgraciados, creo que no he tenido pareja desde que comencé a trabajar.

–No creo – dijo mientras se sentaba recargándose en el respaldo de la cama – algún pretendiente ha de tener.

– ¡Qué va! Si los tengo los ignoro, no me gusta sufrir gratis, pero usted, de seguro es casado.

– ¿Me ve el anillo? – Levantó la mano – Además si fuera así mínimo mi esposa estaría aquí llorándome para que me recuperara, pero no es así. Lo bueno es que me di cuenta antes de que me casara, que si no sería un estúpido cornudo.

– ¿Entonces tenía novia y le puso el cuerno? – Él asintió molesto sosteniendo el plato que su doctora le tendía – si me permite decirlo, que idiota fue, usted es muy guapo y se ve que era atento, además se nota a leguas que la amaba, pero también, creo que usted también es un idiota – él la miró ceñudo, ella suspiro cansina – usted es un hombre bien parecido, puede conseguirse otra chica en segundos, seguro que su ex correrá a sus brazos al momento vea que ha conseguido otra pareja pero si usted es inteligente y analiza lo que quiere eso será como la más dulce de las venganzas, pero tenga cuidado, no juegue con fuego, búsquese a alguien que lo ame por lo que es, no por lo que tiene o por lo atractivo que es.

Él sonrió por vez primera en su estadía, esas palabras era lo que tal vez quería escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Comieron y brindaron por esa navidad, por esa nueva amistad, porque tal vez por ese día se sentían en armonía con sus vidas. Ella contó anécdotas de su trabajo, algunas eran espeluznantes y otras demasiado graciosas. Él le contó que era presidente, junto a su hermano, de una empresa de juguetes, le contó su amistad con su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, ese rubio de ojos azules era un ocurrente pero que sin su ayuda y su ingenio seguro no estaría a la vanguardia en el mercado.

–Tengo que infórmale que en tres días le doy de alta, podrá regresar a su vida de siempre – la doctora recogió todo y lo puso en el carrito para marcharse y dejarlo descansar.

–No tienes que irte – le dijo de forma delicada.

Aquella habitación se quedó en silencio ante la declaración de él. Tal vez lo que había dicho era demasiado, solo habían platicado una noche y ya se sentía muy cercana a ella.

–Debo dejarlo descansar – habló ella sin mirarlo.

–Sasuke – dijo él – no me hables de usted, soy Uchiha Sasuke.

–Es un placer – le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los días que se quedo ahí siempre contaba con la presencia de su doctora, Sakura. Se comunicó con su hermano y le contó todo lo que haba pasado y la razón por la que no le había hablado durante esas fechas. También, pudo comunicarse con su amigo Naruto, le pidió perdón por aquella estúpida discusión que tuvieron, su amigo casi quería ir corriendo a verlo para ver en qué estado estaba, pero Sasuke aseguro que era mejor que se vieran pasando año nuevo.

_Ese día también comenzó a nevar…_

– ¿Te vas? – le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura que estaba en la recepción de la clínica.

–Sí, ha terminado mi turno.

El silencio los invadía, cada vez era más frecuente que llegara el silencio.

– ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – se animó a preguntar Sasuke.

– ¿Y tú vas a pagar? – Rió Sakura – te recuerdo que llegaste aquí sin nada más que con tu fractura y tus golpes – ella reía sin parar, Sasuke desvió su mirada apenado, era verdad, ni una tarjeta de crédito se colgó y mucho menos identificaciones. – Yo invito – dijo Sakura y se colgó del brazo sano de Sasuke – ¿algún lugar que quieras ir?

–Tú conoces aquí – dijo mientras se encaminaban – yo soy un desconocido que vino con la nevada.

-La mejor de las nevadas… – murmuró muy bajito

Salieron del hospital y la nieve empezaba a caer sobre ellos. Sakura se soltó de él y empezó a jugar con la nieve como si fuera una niña. Aquel abrigo rojo que portaba y su boina del mismo color la hacían lucir hermosa. Era tan raro pero exquisito verla de otro color. Sasuke se quedo maravillado con aquella hermosa mujer.

–Vamos Sasuke – apresuró ella con su mano interrumpiendo su linda ensoñación.

Él se apresuró y le ofreció su brazo, algo que a ella le gusto y mostró un sonrojo.

–Me gusta este lugar – dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban por la avenida principal – es muy pintoresco.

–Si gustas puedes pasar año nuevo aquí… conmigo, aun no tienes que irte – le dijo recordando las mismas palabras de Sasuke en el hospital.

–Es verdad – dijo pensativo – pero debo volver para terminar unos asuntos.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– ¿Quieres ayudarme con mi venganza? – Preguntó altanero.

–Seria genial ver la cara de la chica.

–Entonces vayamos. – Aprobó la idea feliz.

_En una nevada escarlata se conocieron, de un comienzo algo molesto llegaron a ser los más cercanos. En una nevada decidieron su plan. Sólo el futuro decidirá que pasara con esas dos vidas, que aunque algo lastimadas, se ven felices para afrontar lo que viene._

Bueno, he aquí la primera xDD Esta la hice hace un par de años para navidad... ojalá les guste :D Si hay algún error por favor no duden en avisar ;) Cualquier critica **constructiva** siempre sera bien recibida *3* besitos!


	2. Crónica 2 - Al menos me gustaría saber

Ha pasado el tiempo y una vez dicho lo que cada quien tenía que decir se siente raro y diferente todo esto, no digo que no me da felicidad conocer lo que sientes al fin, pero la distancia que hay de por medio ahora la siento como si fuéramos de otro planeta.

Llámame llorona, la verdad es que dejó de importarme cuando comencé a sollozar por cosas "insignificantes", porque igual si derramo lagrimas por alguien como tú, siempre lo haré encantada, súmale a eso los recuerdos que tuve contigo, la verdad es que se siente el paraíso.

Tal vez sea una forma cruel, ridícula, nefasta, errónea, masoquista y estúpida de amar, pero jamás me sentí tan feliz como ahora por saber lo que quieres.

Ideales y sueños siempre son muchos, el amor solo uno… y eso lo aprendí a las malas. Pero no confundas, que yo jamás sería capaz de decirte deja tus sueños y persígueme, yo no soy quién para decir eso, no soy tan estúpida para negarte a que te realices de la forma que mas deseas, porque si eso es lo que más quieres, adelante, persigue tu sueño y jamás te rindas, lleva todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, que aquí donde estoy, lejos de ti, te deseare lo mejor de lo mejor.

No me preguntes cómo voy, porque no tendrás una respuesta coherente, tampoco me preguntes si estoy haciendo lo que deseo, porque ni yo misma sé que hago, últimamente todo se ha vuelto un infierno y a veces no encuentro solución ni respuesta en el camino, pero ahí es cuando llegas tú con tu recuerdo y sin querer me das ánimos para seguir. ¿Por qué? Dejemos esa respuesta para después.

¿Soledad? Yo también la siento, ¿no me crees? Nadie entenderá eso y no es porque no lo diga, a veces siento que grito demás el como estoy, pero nadie entiende y quiere ver más allá de lo que ve o percibe, siento como si fuera una completa extraña aun estando en casa y rodeada de "ellos". A veces lloro y me encierro en mi mundo y nadie se da cuenta, desaparezco y paso desapercibida. Me da tanta desesperación, porque en estos momentos es fácil agarrar las maletas e irse, pero si hago eso y no doy una explicación lógica para ellos del porque lo hago, jamás entenderán.

Es tarde lo sé, pero al menos es momento de que conozcas que hay detrás de esa "agradable" sonrisa y mirada misteriosa. Todos tenemos secretos, te diré uno… se ha cumplido un deseo que tenía hace muchos años y eso es a lo que la gente "normal" le teme y sabes, ahora que estoy dentro de esto yo también le temo. Que irónico, antes que pedía alejarme de todo y de todos ahora quiero estar dentro nuevamente y sentirme completa y feliz… ¿es mucho pedir?

En las noches siempre llegas a mi mente, al despertar, tu nombre es lo primero que sale de mis labios, en el transcurso del día cualquier cosa me trae tu recuerdo, aun estando en una ciudad ajena a ti todo es invadido por tu presencia. Quisiera dejar de hacerlo al menos por unos minutos, pero así duerma, coma, escuche una canción, conduzca por las calles o sólo espere por alguien, siento que al final de todo estarás ahí. Esta es sólo una forma de arrepentimiento, por ser tan fría, callada y tímida pero sobre todo tonta; pero a veces pensaba que no tenía la necesidad de hablar porque creía que todo lo que sentía en esos momentos que estábamos juntos tu lo sentías. Había veces que me daba vuelta la cabeza porque le tenía miedo a que pasaría después… ahora estoy en el después y pese a esto siento que fuera como si me enamorara por primera vez.

Y aquí es donde entra mi estúpida inocencia creyendo en cuentos de hadas que jamás se realizaran. No pido que me rescates, yo debo resolver esto, debo terminar lo que empecé, yo solo quiero saber si cuento contigo. Si a otros le digo cosas sin sentido no te ofendas, pero quiero aparentar que no está pasando nada, que todo sigue igual y tan tranquilo como siempre, porque todo mundo prefiere escuchar palabras vacías que escuchar sentimientos ajenos.

Hoy, quiero decirte que te amo, pero algún día me gustaría decirlo de frente, pero siendo como soy no te esperes que lo grite a los cuatro vientos, si me permites, lo susurraré a tu oído sin que nadie más se entere, porque ya me canse de darle explicaciones a la gente para que vea lo que yo siento al amarte, solo quiero que lo entiendas tú, los demás han dejado de importar.

No quiero hacer promesas tampoco quiero planear, sólo mantengo la idea de verte tarde que temprano, al menos para mí, ese es mi motor de día a día, porque creo que al final del día estaremos juntos.

Lo siento si te aburrí con esto, no era la intención, pero al menos quiero que sepas que jamás has dejado de importarme. A ti, más que a nadie, siempre te deseare lo mejor, ya sea lejos de mi…

Algo medio melodramático xD

Gracias por leer ^^

.


	3. Crónica 3 - El comienzo de la historia

El mundo estaba sucumbido por una total oscuridad. El verde de los valles había sido remplazado por el color marchito que a su paso dejó el poder de las tinieblas. Los pocos seres vivos que habitaban estaban presos por el pánico que acogía su mundo. El dolor y el miedo era lo que se respiraba. Un mundo que estaba a punto de morir.

–Funcionó… con ese par fuera de mi camino, será más fácil conquistar los otros mundos.

En lo alto de un castillo, se encontraba un sujeto vestido con una túnica grisácea, estaba parado sobre un círculo que brilla con un rojo intenso como la sangre. Al levantar su mano hacia el horizonte, caían relámpagos sobre la tierra, provocando a su paso destrucción.

–Mi señor – se acercó uno de aspecto igual – le traigo noticas.

De reojo observó a su lacayo y con mirada gélida ordenó a que prosiguiera.

–Hemos encontrado al sabio del fuego, fue sencillo teniendo en cuenta que horas antes acabamos con la sabia de la tierra.

–Súbanlo a la mazmorra, que se pudra ahí, en acto de demencia podrá soltarnos todo – en su cara se asomó una sonrisa cínica – ¿ya encontraron al sabio del agua?

–No señor, al parecer su hija…

– ¡No te refieras a ella como mi hija! – Bufó colérico.

–Disculpe mi señor… – dio una reverencia – la sabia del viento al parecer se había enterado del complot y aviso al sabio del agua, tengo entendido que se reunirían con los otros dos pero al momento de llegar a los manglares fue cuando los emboscamos.

–Esa estúpida… sigan buscándolo – ordenó y acto seguido su lacayo desapareció.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con casa relámpago que azotaba dicho mundo. La muerte se respiraba a kilómetros en ese lugar. Con los cuatro sabios fuera del camino tenia campo amplio para proseguir con su plan. Conquistar los mundos existentes.

–Ha sido un plan brillante… con esto seré dueño absoluto y crearé un reinado único. Ahora nadie dirá que soy un simple plebeyo.

–Veo que aún sigue siendo tan confiado como siempre.

–Tu…

Vestido con una túnica negra con destellos morados se acercó a paso lento para quedar de lado ante el hombre que provocaba caos. Lo único que se deslumbraba era una sonrisa traviesa lo cual irritaba a su anfitrión.

– ¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó altivo – ¿Venganza? – soltó con mofa.

–No, de hecho era un buen plan pero ella me dijo que sería inútil.

– ¿Sabes en qué posición estas?

–Claro… – contestó con un gesto de manos exclamando como si no le importara – está muy claro que me piensas matar como lo piensas hacer con el que tienes prisionero, sólo quiero darte un recado de parte de tu hija –enfatizó.

–Me vale en bledo que es lo que quiera decir, ella y la bastarda de su hermana pueden pudrirse en lo más profundo del averno.

–Me impresionas, – soltó con burla – siendo el _rey_ de este lugar me sorprende que no sepas con quien tratas, aun si te dijera que ellas no están muertas…

– ¿Qué has dicho? – por primera vez lo encaró denotando ese toque de incertidumbre y aquel circulo sobre el que seguía de pie brillo aún más.

–Puedes darle las gracias eternas a tu antes esposa… junto con los ángeles y demás – caminó acercándose a su enemigo y quedó a su altura sólo viéndolo de reojo – mi protectora junto con su madre, sabían que algo tramabas de hacía tiempo atrás y así como tú, comenzaron a mover hilos.

– ¡¿Qué hicieron?! – Rugió con fuerza mientras se movía para disponer a atacar, sin en cambio, el joven visitante era cubierto con un escudo de agua que al más mínimo toque desvanecía el ataque de su oponente – maldito imbécil…

–No se te olvide que yo soy el sabio del agua. Gente como tú con rencor eterno a sus raíces no deja de ser más que un simple vasallo. Deberías tener en cuenta cómo es que llegaste aquí.

–Es por eso que lo hago… no voy a permitir que ustedes, linaje puro, me quiten lo que por derecho me corresponde.

– ¿Corresponderte? – Comenzó a burlarse – ¿se te subió tu actual puesto a la cabeza? – Y siguió riéndose – te recuerdo que tu verdadera hija no es linaje puro, después de todo tu eres su padre, lo que no logro aceptar es como la reina haya aceptado un chantaje tan vil para estar contigo. Pero claro, en este momento eso no importa.

– ¿Qué están planeando? – cuestionó con cautela mostrando su mirada gélida.

–Sigo impresionado, ¿aún no das? Deja te digo algo. Todos los reinos y criaturas de este mundo han estado en tu contra desde que tomaste posesión de uno de los reinados más poderosos, cuando sacaste a la legítima señora de este lugar no quedo más de otra que la resignación entre los habitantes y reinos vecinos pero cuando desterraste a tu propia hija fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

– ¡No voy a consentir que ustedes los sabios rijan las leyes de todo y mucho menos de mi reino!

–…Desterrando a la anterior sabia del aire y ahora matando a la actual… no eres muy bien visto, aunque debo decir que eres un idiota, si tanto querías poseer este mundo las hubieras tenido bajo tu entero control, pudiste tratar de manipularlas, pero eso hubiera sido imposible siendo como son.

– ¿¡Qué es lo que traman!? – preguntó colérico.

–Los altos mandos quieren acabar con esto. Los cuatro elementos hemos acordado de terminar con tu supuesta conquista… – dio unos pasos a la salida de aquel lugar – terminaremos todo en el siguiente mundo.

– ¡Maldito bastardo!

Quiso dar un ataque más pero aquel sujeto ya había desaparecido.

–Esos hijos de perra…

– ¡Señor!

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Un puñado de sujetos se había acercado a la entrada del balcón en donde minutos antes se había presenciado la charla con el sabio del agua – sentimos la presencia del sabio del agua en este lugar.

–No pudimos entrar por una barrera que habían interpuesto.

– ¡Silencio! ¡Quiero que se deshagan de él inmediatamente!

–Sí señor.

Todos salieron despavoridos tras la orden del rey. Lo mismo había pasado cuando había ejecutado la orden de asesinar la sabia de la tierra y a su propia hija. No era respeto, era el miedo que se manejaba, el miedo de terminar encerrado en una pútrida mazmorra o en el peor de los casos, terminar asesinado bajo las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Pero ahora que analizaban el caos en el mundo, la oscuridad era lo de menos. Aquel que ahora se llamaba rey era el mismo demonio que subido al mundo.

–Su majestad…

–Estaba por llamarte, pero veo que siempre estás al tanto de todo… – dijo con voz vacía y mirada gélida.

–Si me permite decirlo, no será necesario atraparlo – aquel rey entrecerró su mirada – ya tienen su plan y seguramente la reina debió de jugarla, ella solía usar magia antigua, seguramente protegió a sus dos hijas incluyendo a los involucrados.

–Esa estúpida…

–Y si tuvo ayuda de ese ángel, bueno…

–Necesito que te adelantes… –ordenó

– ¿Perdón?

–Tienes que encontrarlas a una de ellas, a quien sea…

–Disculpe mi insolencia pero ¿eso de qué servirá?

– ¡No me vengas con eso! Podrás encontrarte algún motivo para amárralas, usa las amenazas, inventa algo…

–suena desesperado…

–Este plan lo hemos trazado desde siglos atrás, no me vengas con que ahora eres blando.

–De acuerdo, haré lo que me pide, pero, ¿usted?

–Te guiare desde aquí, podrás comunicarte cuando quieras conmigo, necesito crear un portal lo suficientemente resistente para llevar todo esto a ese mundo.

–Entonces no se diga más… partiré de inmediato… una cosa más… el sabio del fuego desapareció.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

–En seguida que estuvo aquí el sabio del agua, como por arte de magia desapareció.

–Esos bastardos lo tenían bien planeado…

–Entonces…

–Sigue con el plan, si encuentras primero a la sabia del aire yo personalmente me hare cargo.

–Perfecto.

Se marchó dejando solo al rey mientras él observaba todo a su alrededor, cavilaba constantemente entre lo recién sucedido. Era un acto incomprensible, ¿desde cuándo ese par de arpías habían desarrollado ese plan? Y más con ese inepto ángel. Debía de conservar la calma, por primera vez debía ser paciente para que en el futuro, fuera amo y señor de los mundos.

Esto es mmm como prólogo de un fic que espero pronto publicar :)  
Muchas gracias por las lectura y rws, los espero en . para cualquier novedad!


	4. Crónica 4 - Biografía de un amor

Crónica 4 Biografía de un amor no correspondido

Así era ella.

Una chica linda, inteligente pero muy introvertida. Le encantaba su largo cabello castaño oscuro y que decir de esa mirada chocolate. Su cuerpo no era perfecto pero estaba bien fornido. Se creía ruda pero era más dulce que la misma azúcar. Su mayor anhelo era como el de todas las chicas, ser mayor, encontrar a su príncipe azul y casarse algún día para vivir en una enorme casa con un gran jardín. Pero eso era secreto, nadie lo debía de saber.

Esa idea llegó a su cabeza cuando estaba en el jardín de niños. Un día, su maestra decidió hacer una pequeña obra dentro del salón de clases. Recrearon una pequeña boda, el hogar de los recién casados e incluso los hijos. Para ella fue algo muy divertido y con eso llegó su ambición.

Su primer novio lo recuerda muy bien. Fue en primaria, un niño de su misma edad que iba en otro grupo de su mismo grado escolar. Se habían conocido en el transporte y las únicas conversaciones eran de su casa a la escuela y viceversa. Era divertido. Cuando él le dijo que si quería ser su novia, ella sin comprender del todo la palabra, acepto. Se sentía feliz. Se veían cada que podían, en el trayecto a su casa jugaban y reían, se iban a buscar a su salón, todo era perfecto. Hasta que un día la desgracia llegó.

_Transferencia._

Cuando terminó el tercer año de primaria, sus padres decidieron cambiarla de escuela y con ella se despidió de su primer amor. No pudo decirle nada, no pudo despedirse, sólo dejaron de verse y como si nada hubiera pasado, continuó con su vida.

Era la chica nueva y tras ellas varios ojos se posaron.

Su timidez era desgarradora y no tenía amigos. Cada que alguien la llamaba se paralizaba por el miedo. Se sentía confusa y triste. Ya no estaban más sus amigos y mucho menos él. Sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino, fue conocida como la numero uno de la clase. La verdad no era cosa del otro mundo, solo hacia lo que los profesores decían e incluso su madre. No le gustaba para nada estudiar, pero nada importaba ocupaba su mente en ese entonces.

_Y así llegó al sexto grado._

Su poco grupo de amigos al menos la hacía sentir querida, tenía uno que otro conflicto con los grupos populares puesto que por calificaciones se había convertido en la jefa de grupo. Aun con su puesto se sentía intimidad por los demás y tu timidez seguía siendo incluso más grande. Pero todo cambio gracias a él.

_Su segundo amor en la vida_

Tenían los mismos gustos, música, programas de tv, caricaturas, todo. Eran como el uno para el otro. Lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos, los tenía de color miel, eran claros y perfectamente podías ver los leves detalles negros que tenía en el iris. Él se convirtió en su inspiración. Escribía cientos de poemas, muchos pensamientos, varias dedicatorias para él y cientos de confesiones, confesiones que jamás dijo y se arrepintió. Terminó la primaria y con eso un adiós a un amor jamás declarado.

La secundaria fue algo difícil. Algunos compañeros los mantenía, de otros no supo jamás. Había entrado un chico nuevo, era muy diferente, era más abierto, tenía cientos de amigos y quien no podía decirle que no.

_Él se convirtió en su tercer amor_

Pero duro poco el gusto, porque fue la primera vez que sintió ser no correspondida aun sin declararse, lo más irónico y absurdo del caso, fue cuando tiempo después, él se le declaró, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Su cuarto amor ya había llegado_

No dudo en ayudar al chico nuevo. Se había transferido casi a los dos meses de terminar el año escolar. A todos se les hacía raro. Todos los maestros le decían que lo ayudara y sin chistar aceptada. Ella se había convertido en su primera amiga, la buscaba para preguntarle detalles de los deberes o de cualquier trivialidad. Su hicieron muy unidos y cuando llegaron las vacaciones se percató de que estaba perdidamente enamora de él.

Su cuarto amor había llegado, pero llegó de la forma más inusual y jamás vivida. Las mariposas las sentía, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero ahora, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía a él. Todo en ella se transformó. Su carácter cambio radicalmente, se había vuelto segura de sí misma, era valiente pero aún conservaba ese detalle infernal, la timidez, aquella timidez que la alejó de él por más de un año. Un año bastante difícil porque después de regresar de sus segundas vacaciones, se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo, se había convertido en todo un donjuán y varias chicas iban tras de él. No era precisamente guapo, pero algo tenía que era imposible no mirarlo.

Por primera vez conoció los celos pero era inteligentemente tonta que se los tragaba y no decía nada. Únicamente miraba en silencio, observaba su sonrisa y como ponía sus manos en otra chica. A veces imaginaba que era ella, otras, solamente miraba y después volteaba, su joven corazón no quería soportar semejante presión. Hubo varias ocasiones que el destino ayudó y tuvo ratos a solas con él. Se dio cuenta de que era juguetón y muy burlón pero eso no le importó y mucho menos impidió para dejar de amarlo. A veces la abrazaba y se sentía feliz, estaba en el paraíso o en el infierno. Hubo varias veces que él intentó robarle un beso pero ella no se dejaba, claro, anhelaba ese beso, probar sus labios y ser adicta a ellos.

Cuando le hablaba iba como un borrego por el camino de la muerte, pero iba feliz, sabía perfectamente que él solo la usaba para sacar favores pero como una idiota enamorada no le importó, pues ella ciegamente creía que le importaba y que sentía algo por ella. Pero ser adolecentes tiene a veces sus desventajas, una de ella es que cuando te enamoras quedas demasiado idiotizada para quitarte la venda de los ojos, y eso es como consiguiente con la segunda desventaja, las hormonas. Así es, ella se enteró, no a buen modo, para que la quería. Ella estaba en su lista.

_Se la llevaría a la cama_

Se sintió más rota que nunca, lo amaba como tonta pero si él no sentía lo mismo jamás dejaría que la tocara de esa manera porque ella aún tenía claro su objetivo y cuando se enteró lo que era el sexo, ella decidió fervientemente que se entregaría únicamente al hombre que amaría por el resto de su vida.

Así creo su barrera, su capullo impenetrable, aquel muro que la cuidaría hasta que _él_ llegara.

Cuando empezó la preparatoria, todo era nuevo, la escuela, los maestros, los amigos, todo era un comienzo para ella. Su barrera creció, era la chica solitaria, ya no era la perfecta alumna en clases, eso lo dejó a segundo plano. Prefería mil veces estar escuchando música, observar por la ventana o simplemente escribir para limpiar su corazón y su mente de aquel que solo la quería utilizar pero del que tontamente estaba y seguía enamorada.

Su primer año lo sobrevivió, tuvo un par de amigas y con eso estaba a gusto. Odia ir a tomar clases pero era mejor que hacer nada. Su grupo de amigos siguió en aumento por un par más, incluido él.

_Su quito amor_

Era un chico bastante raro, no era muy hablador pero era muy divertido, le gustaba tocar la guitarra. Platicaba mucho con él, a veces le llamaba por teléfono para pedirle la tarea o simplemente para pedirle una opinión acerca de cómo se escuchaba la melodía que estaba tocando. Poco a poco fue tomándole cariño, un cariño muy especial. Pero todo se quebró aquel día, ese día en el que no pudo romper su coraza y se volvió la persona más fría.

Cierto día, un compañero en común se acercó a ellos, comenzó a hablarle a él y de la nada le dirigió la palabra a la chica,_¿sabes un secreto? _le dijo, _él quiere decirte algo_. La chica se sorprendió un poco, se sentía emocionada y nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil por hora_. Él quiere que seas su novia_. Cuando escuchó eso, todo se detuvo, se sentía maravillada por primera vez, se sentía correspondida, tal vez no serían la mejor pareja pera haría lo que fuera. Todo se quebró. Aquel chico, estaba sumamente nervioso y torpemente, lo negaba y le decía a su amigo que lo negara. Ella cerró sus puños, la furia exaltó sobre ella, tranquilamente, con una mirada fría, con el corazón destrozado y la voz temblorosa pronuncio: _Si él tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga a mí y no su amigo, no me gustan los cobardes._ Acto seguido, la mirada del chico reflejó tristeza y con ello, ella se marchó del lugar.

Fue sin duda una pesadilla, la distancia entre ellos se hizo descomunal, las llamadas por teléfono no existían ya, ni las serenatas improvisadas. Todo eso se había acabado. En el último año de preparatoria, volvieron a unirse, pero aún quedaba ese remordimiento entre ambos, no podían mantenerse juntos los dos, un silencio sepulcral reinaba la estancia y los nervios se los comían vivos. Todo mundo decía que eran la pareja perfecta, que si eran novios o porque eran tan unidos pero eso solo era una pantalla al público porque ese par solo eran unos tímidos cobardes que no quisieron enfrentarse el uno al otro y, que si lo hubieran hecho, a lo mejor, hasta la fecha, aún serían buenos amantes.

_Y un nuevo comienzo llegó, la universidad._

Harta del amor, volvió a refugiarse enteramente en su coraza, nada entraba y nada salía, ni sus sentimientos, era la dama de hielo. Volvió a centrase en sus estudios, después de todo, era lo único bueno que tenía. Detestaba hacer trabajo en equipo, entre menos personas le hablaran era mejor. Se refugiaba en la biblioteca en busca de consuelo con su pluma y una hoja de papel. Odiaba pasar por la cafetería o algunas áreas comunes, pues siempre veía parejas acarameladas y eso le hacía hervir la sangre_, ¿Cómo era posible?_ Se preguntaba mil veces, _¿Por qué ella?_ No entendía.

Tuvo pretendientes a lo largo de la universidad, pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron rechazados, de forma sutil pero sin dejar ese toque frio y desgarrador. Poco a poco, su deseo de casarse y tener una vida rosa desaparecía y se consumaba con la soledad. _¿Casarse? No gracias, eso no es para mí, yo quiero viajar, quiero gastarme mi dinero en mí, vivir en una casa grande con un enorme jardín y un husky siberiano. _Ese era el cuento de siempre, el cuento que se repetía a diario, ese cuento que tapaba el hueco de su corazón.

_Hasta que su sexto y último amor rompió su estúpida armadura_

Cuando se fue de su natal ciudad a realizar sus prácticas profesionales, tuvo una sola cosa en la cabeza. _No me pienso enamorar, el amor no es para mí._

Pero como siempre estuvo errada. El primer día que lo conoció no recordaba su nombre. Tuvieron amigos en común. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía muy feliz, se sentía libre y su soledad había desaparecido. Continuaron saliendo y cada que estaba con él se sentía completamente a gusto. Sonreía abiertamente y se sentía capaz de todo.

Un beso. Sólo un beso basto para romper su prisión de hielo y penetrar su lastimado corazón. Sólo un beso basto para ser adicta a esos labios y un beso basto para ponerla nerviosa pero sentirse amada.

Tenía miedo, eso era claro y después de aquella noche, creyó torpemente que jamás volvería a repetir esa acción pero sobre todo ese sentimiento tan agradable. Torpemente creyó que se había dejado llevar por el momento y por el poco alcohol, creyó que solo había sido una noche para pasarla bien, pero todo eso se comprobó rompió al día siguiente, cuando él volvió a verla y lo primero que hizo fue sacarla de casa y besarla otra vez. Si, aún tenía miedo pero estaba bien porque era muy feliz. No quería admitir que estaba enamorada, ella decía que solo era el momento, pero después de un mes de estar así, era inevitable. Cuando estaba cerca de él se ponía nerviosa, cuando le hablaba se sentía feliz, su mirada emanaba un brillo especial, su cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias y su voz solo quería decir una sola cosa.

Cuando no lo veía era difícil para ella, lo extrañaba horrores y que decir de aquellos impulsos locos por verlo. Los mensajes se hicieron esperar, antes de dormir le escribía y aun sin recibir respuesta ella se iba feliz a la cama. Él nunca le había pedido ser su novia, únicamente se besaron y comenzaron a salir. Por una parte ella quería escuchar esas palabras, pero todo eso se iba a la fregada cuando sus besos la derretían y sus caricias la encendían. Hasta cuando pronunció esas palabras… habían ido a un bar cerca del puerto, la música estaba a todo lo que daba. _¿Ella quién es?_ Le preguntó uno de sus amigos, _es mi novia_, dijo y tomó la mano de ella. Aparentó tranquilidad y fingió no haber escuchado volteando hacia otro lado, era muy buena actriz, pero por dentro era como si miles de fuegos artificiales tronaran a la vez para dar un mundo completamente lleno de vida y color.

Su mano, aquella mano cálida, jamás quería soltarla. Lo primero que quería ver por las mañanas, era su sonrisa y sus ojos. Aquella mirada que decía todo. Él no es de la clase habladora, no, él es de los que les gusta observar y escuchar atentamente, es juguetón, es travieso, es dormilón, es muy inteligente, es amable y tiene un buen gusto por la música y muy variada, es cariñoso, es atento, es protector, es valiente, es arriesgado, le gustan los retos, tiene buen gusto por la comida y la bebida, habla el inglés perfectamente, le gusta salir y conocer, dibuja excelente, ve programas parecidos a los de ella, siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas, quiere mucho a su madre, es un buen hijo, es… él era perfecto. Pero como ella, también tenía un defecto.

Era oficial, se querían, se extrañarían, se anhelarían, pero el día de la separación fue peor que un drama. Con abrazos y un gracias se acabó. Con una promesa todo terminó. Con frases nunca confesadas su corazón se sentía insatisfecho. Quería más, quería todo de él. Quería decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, pero esas palabras nunca salieron. Quería invitarlo a su graduación pero no tuvo el coraje de hacerlo, se sentía patética, sentía que volvía hacer la misma y una y otra vez, lloraba por la impotencia. Él era igual, pero sus razones eran distintas a las de ella o eso cree, hasta la fecha sigue sin comprender su mente y eso es porque los dos la han querido cerrar.

Todos los días ella pide por él, todos los días pide verlo una vez más, todo el tiempo lo recuerda alegre y su corazón late rápidamente cuando se acuerda de aquellas _travesuras_, aquellas que él le enseñó sin querer pero que ella repetía y provocaba ingenuamente descarada. Se arrepiente de muchas cosas, cosas que no hizo o dijo, pero aun a tres años de separación sigue amándolo como desde el instante que se dio cuenta que estaba loca por él.

Quiere verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, aspirar su aroma y si es posible, amarrarlo eternamente a su corazón. Porque él, él es el único que ha podido despertar su sueño original y modificarlo. Porque aun con su separación de por medio, ella quiere un futuro para siempre con él.


	5. Crónica 5 - No dejes que me acerque a ti

_NO DEJES QUE ME ACERQUE A TI_

Los tímpanos se le reventarían. La música del aparato estaba a todo lo que deba, los audífonos vibraban en sus oídos a la par de una melodía un tanto melancólica. La habitación en la que estaba era invadida por las penumbras. Recostada en su cama, Sakura Haruno creyó que el mundo le caía en cima.

El coro se repetía constantemente y ante eso, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza mientras que una mueca de dolor atravesaba su rostro tapado por su antebrazo. Había sido estúpida, totalmente estúpida.

–Oye, rosadita – era su hermano mayor, Sai – ya es hora de la cena.

El volumen de la música impedía escuchar nada que no fuera aquella canción que ahora la atormentaba de a gratis. Sai ante la nula respuesta de su hermana, tocó la puerta un par de veces sin fortuna. Se atrevió a girar el picaporte pero no tuvo éxito.

–Oye, sé que estás ahí, ¡abre la puerta!

La canción se dejó de oír y Sakura al fin pudo escuchar las suplicas.

–Déjame tranquila – dijo sin muchas ganas.

–Llevas encerrada desde anoche, no has comido nada, ¡deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo y baja a cenar!

–Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila.

Un movimiento de su pulgar y aquella canción que había escuchado se volvían a repetir enmudeciendo los reclamos y suplicas de su hermano.

A este punto, no importaba porque, después de todo, ¿a quién carajos le importa la vida amorosa de Sakura Haruno? Una chica que se metió con el hombre equivocado. Un hombre que la sedujo, la enamoró y que botó cual vil trapo sucio.

Quería matarlo, si matarlo, por haber jugado con su corazón de esa manera. Quería escupirle en cara, molerlo a golpes hasta que al menos el sintiera el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo.

Su confinamiento tortuoso duró todo el fin de semana, su alimento sólo eran las lágrimas y aquella canción que una vez le provocaba alegría por estar junto a él. Era algo totalmente estúpido, pero no podía controlar y mucho menos dejar su dolor a un lado.

Salió de su habitación por primera vez para salir a su responsabilidad que era la universidad. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con su hermano mayor. La miró de pies a cabeza buscando respuestas, reparó al final en su mirada, una mirada distinta. Sakura lucía enfadada pero con un toque de desaire. Sai se sorprendió un poco y mejor opto por no preguntar. Su hermana era una linda persona, muy cariñosa y sobretodo atenta pero cuando se enojaba era peor que el mismo diablo… no sabía exactamente que le había pasado, pero para tener esa cara, juró que quien lo haya hecho lo pagaría y con creces… y no por su mano.

–El desayuno está listo – soltó con toque serio mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

Sakura se sentó de igual forma y comió lo que tenía en frente sin mucho ánimo. Sai de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo sin que se percatase. Afortunadamente para él, tocaron a la puerta y dejó sola a su hermana. Su gran amigo, había venido.

–Pasa – dijo suspirando.

–Se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos.

–Solo espera un momento.

Se dirigió al comedor, para su sorpresa su hermana no estaba.

– ¿Qué sucede? – su amigo lo miró con ceja levantada y brazos cruzados, era raro que Sai anduviera a hurtadillas y más en su casa.

–Veras es que…

–Ya me voy.

La voz tétrica de Sakura alertó a su hermano poniéndolo rígido. Aquel espectador miraba atento la escena, al menos ya entendía el porqué.

–Vamos para el mismo lugar, ¿Por qué no nos vamos los tres?

–Sasuke…

–No gracias – cortó Sakura antes de que Sai dijera algo.

De un arranque, colgó su bolsa al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. De un solo portazo dejo a los chicos con interrogantes.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó el chico de cabello y ojos color azabache dueños de una piel blanca.

–No sé, desde el sábado que llegó a saber de dónde se encerró en su habitación y no ha salió hasta hoy.

– ¿La rompió el novio? – pregunto burlón.

–No creo que sea eso – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla – además – lo miró de forma acusadora – si planeas algo…

–Sí, sí, me las veré contigo, ya vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Una buena noticia para él tal vez. Sasuke Uchiha había quedado prendado de esa chica rosa desde que fue a casa de su amigo hace dos años por un trabajo de la universidad. Su sonrisa algo ingenua y alegre, aquella piel cremosa, su cabello de rosa exótico… todo en ella era un deleite para su pupila y sobre todo sus emociones. Había intentado varias veces acercarse pero era inútil, un tanto por la reputación que se cargaba, un chico fresco que andaba de flor en flor picando y eso le había hecho que Sai pusiera una tajante valla entre los dos. Su amenaza había sido clara: "Si te acercas a mi hermana, perderás más que tu cara". No significaba nada para él, algo que a golpes podía arreglar, pero apreciaba a su amigo y sobre todo quería a la chica. Algo muy raro en él.

Su sonrisa no se borraba con nada en todo el día y para sus amigos era algo raro ver. No es que fuera un completo amargado pero muy pocas cosas le hacían el día feliz.

Sakura estaba en un mundo totalmente ajeno. Ya todo se le hacía tan indiferente que no prestaba atención a nada. Sus amigas de la universidad preguntaban pero al recibir nada como respuesta mejor decidieron apartarse y dejarla sola. Sus amigas se preocupaban pero tanto insistirle haría que ella se enojara y terminarían por romper una amistad de hace años. Internamente la pelirosa lo agradecía. Nadie sabía con exactitud el cambio de ánimo tan abrupto que dio.

La chica se alejó de la facultad de medicina, donde ella estaba estudiando. Fue a dar al otro lado del campus, donde abundaban los futuros licenciados en derecho, cerca de la biblioteca. Entró al lugar lleno de libros y se dirigió al otro extremo. Se sentó en una de las tantas mesas privadas que había, tomó un libro y comenzó a ojearlo sin interés.

– ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las leyes? – la voz sonaba burlona.

Sasuke la había visto dirigirse al lugar donde había dejado sus libros. La forma tan desinteresada en como tomó sus cosas le hizo gracia y más que dejarla tranquila, quería provocarla, quería estar y saber más de ella.

–Ese no es asunto tuyo – y cambio de hoja simulando buscar algo – ¿Por qué no te pierdes Uchiha?

–Lo haría con gusto – jaló la silla frente a ella, tomó asiento y apoyo su codo en la mesa – pero este lugar es mío, los libros que hojeas con tanto interés son míos.

Sakura lo vio por primea vez y con la mirada le dijo que mentía, Sasuke, ante tal afirmación de su parte, estiró la mano hasta el libro y se lo quitó, lo abrió por la portada y su nombre relucía grabado en la parte inferior.

–Ves, no mentía.

Sakura desvió la mirada y después se levantó abruptamente de su asiento para irse de ahí. Lo que menos quería era ser la burla de un chico que apenas veía.

– ¿A dónde vas? – la sostuvo de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

–Creo haberte dicho que ese no es asunto tuyo.

–Vamos, no seas tan terca, te invito un café.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Primero baja la voz – le dijo burlón – ¿quieres que nos corran de aquí?

Sakura por primera vez reparó en su alrededor. Todos los miraban discretamente, algunos molestos y otros con signo de ver el chisme.

–Bien – Sasuke la soltó y tomó sus libros bajo el brazo – vámonos.

La tomó del brazo nuevamente y Sakura se dejó llevar por Sasuke. Una vez fuera intentó forcejear con él pero era inútil. Se dio cuenta que pasó la cafetería de largo y comenzó a preguntarle donde la llevaría, a cambio, solo recibió risas burlonas.

–Aquí está bien.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–Relájate un poco, ¿Dónde quedó esa chica linda que conocía?

– ¡Tú no me conoces!

–No, pero supongo que un poco más que tú, si – la había llevado a jardines que tenía la universidad, se sentó en un árbol y la miró – ¿Qué te hicieron para ser así?

–No es asunto tuyo

–Pareces disco rayado, no me has dicho otra cosa que no sea eso. Preocupas a tu hermano – miró hacia el horizonte – y también me preocupas a mí.

– ¿Qué quieres? – soltó enojada y encarándolo desde arriba.

–A ti, ¿no se nota?

–Bien.

Se agachó a la altura de Sasuke, lo tomó por el cuello y le plantó un beso profundo. Jamás había hecho eso por impulso, pero si él quería eso para dejar de molestar, lo haría. Aquel estaba sumamente sorprendido y cuando entró en si para corresponder Sakura se alejó de él para mirarlo molesta mientras se limpiaba la boca.

–Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? – Lo miró altanera mientras él no captaba su acción y sus palabras – los hombres siempre buscan eso, un beso, un poco de diversión, sexo… sin importar lo que uno sienta.

– ¿Qué...? ¡Oye espera!

Pero Sakura ya se había ido del lugar a pasó rápido, dejándolo con su suave tacto. Ahora más que nunca la quería, definitivamente la quería para él. Haría lo imposible por acercarse a ella, por tocarla, hacerla suya y jamás dejarla ir. Así tuviera que golpear a su amigo, lo haría.

–Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura estaba mirando a la nada sentada en una de las mesas que estaba fuera de la cafetería. Se había saltado dos clases pero eso era en lo que menos pensaba.

–Deja de fastidiar Ino.

–No sé qué te hicieron – le gritó su amiga rubia de ojos celestes – pero ya deja de actuar como la chica ruda que no le importa nada.

–Ino, en verdad, ocúpate de tus asuntos – se levantó de su asiento para buscar un poco de paz.

Su amiga la miró atónita. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a Sakura Haruno para que estuviera así? Ahora que la había observado más de cerca, sus ojos lucían opacos, debajo de ellos tenía ojeras que gracias al maquillaje no se veían pero que con una buena observación podrías percibir. Sabía que su amiga había llorado, lo sentía. Pero ¿por qué?

–Necesito hablar contigo Sai.

–Si es acerca del caso, olvidado, está más que claro que perderás.

–No es de eso, además – le aventó sobre la mesa un folder con varios papeles – eso ya está resuelto – su sonrisa triunfante relució.

–Entonces si no es de eso – tomó el folder y lo hojeo sorprendió – ¿qué es?

–Sobre Sakura.

–Olvídalo – cerró el folder de sopetón y se lo tendió a Sasuke.

–No, debes entender, la quiero a ella.

– Y después, ¿qué? ¿Querrás casarte con ella? Olvídalo, tu fama de seducir por un acostón no se lo harás a mi hermana.

–No quiero hacerle daño, no seré como su ex.

– ¿Sabes qué le pasó? – lo miró con interés.

–Estoy investigando aun.

–No te metas más Sasuke, si haces eso yo…

–Si quieres partirme la cara adelante, pero te aviso que no la voy a dejar.

–Hola primor, hace tiempo que no te veo.

Había tocado la puerta de su casa, nunca se imaginó verlo ahí. Había pasado un mes entero sin saber de él, sin acercarse y sin mirarlo. Sasori, su ex novio, había aparecido mostrando su pelirroja cabellera desordenada y su piel bronceada a todo su esplendor. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos denotaban odio infinito, su rostro parecía no demostrar nada, pero aventaba chispas por los ojos. De todos, a él era al que menos quería ver. Intento cerrar la puerta pero el hábilmente puso un pie.

–Estas sola, ¿verdad?

–Lárgate de aquí

–Oh, vamos muñeca, ya deberías superarlo, sólo fue un desliz, tu eres la única.

–Deja de decir idioteces.

Aquel pelirrojo le iba dar un beso en los labios pero Sakura se apartó para darle un bofetón que seguro sonó a kilómetros.

– ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy tu juego? ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y lárgate de mi casa!

–Mira niña – Sasori se llevó la mano a la mejilla roja, la miró como si se tratara de basura y se acercó a ella – es la última vez que haces esto, si me acerqué a ti fue porque te quiero en mi cama, nada más, eres simplemente una diversión.

–Eres un bastardo – Sakura escupió las palabras con desdén, se preparaba para dar un portazo, Sasori la detuvo de nuevo de la muñeca haciéndole daño. –Suéltame – exigió.

–No primor, no hasta que me vaya por lo que vine, ¿sabes cuánto aguante para llevarte a mi cama? Fue una estupidez de mi parte lo que viste, en verdad lo siento.

– ¡Suéltame!

El pánico la invadía. Sasori entró a su casa llevándola a rastras mientras le besaba el cuello de forma violenta. Le provocaba tanto asco que intentó luchar. Aquel pelirrojo con mirada llena de lascivia la sujeto por las muñecas sin dejarla moverse.

–Suéltame – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

– ¿Ahora suplicas? ¿Dónde quedo la perra que hace un minuto me dio una bofetada?

– Por favor…

–No muñeca, no hasta que acabemos.

Sujeta por una mano, la otra comenzó a estrujar el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella comenzaba a reprimir geminados cuando él empezó a tocar una parte más sensible. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro, tenía tanto coraje ante aquella prisión humana. Sus manos fueron puestas a sus costados y Sasori comenzó a lamer aquellas partes de piel expuestas.

–En verdad que sabes muy bien… – murmuro ante su piel.

–Suéltame – tartamudeo con miedo.

–Pero si apenas nos estamos divirtiendo.

En cuestión de segundos Sasori fue apartado de Sakura, sólo se escuchó un golpe secó al piso. Sakura se cubrió con sus manos y después fue tapada por una chamarra, era tan cálida y olía muy bien.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

–Eso debería decirte a ti.

La voz de Sasuke salía colérica. A pesar de sus lágrimas, notó que él tenía los puños firmemente cerrados. Sasori, lo veía con odio infinito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–No sé que quien eres pero más te vale que te largues, ¿Qué no ves que interrumpes?

–El que se va a ir eres tu – Sasuke se acercó a él de forma amenazante – no quiero volver a ver tu cara y mucho menos me quiero enterar que le has puesto una mano encima.

–Esa zorra – señaló a Sakura – es mía, espera tu turno y después te la dejo.

–Eres un… – Sasuke se lanzó contra él propinándole un golpe en la cara – jamás vuelvas a hablarle así, más te vale que te largues de esta casa ahora mismo antes de que te mate a golpes.

–Esto no se va acabar así… – miró a Sakura aun sentada en el suelo aferrándose a la chamarra con fuerza – algún día tu perro guardián no estará primor – dicho esto se marchó con una sonrisa ladina.

El portazo se escuchó y el silencio invadió la habitación. Sasuke estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Sakura, ella en cambio, comenzó a sollozar y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Había tenido miedo, jamás creyó que Sasori llegara a tal extremo. Le dolía tanto por ser tan idiota y haberse enamorado de un hombre como él.

Sasuke al fin volteo a verla, le producía ira verla así. Estaba tan frágil que tenía miedo de tocarla. Se acercó a ella un poco y se agachó a su altura, le tocó el hombro y ella instintivamente se hizo hacia tras por miedo.

–No te haré nada – su voz había salido en un susurro – ¿estás bien?

No recibió respuesta, sólo escuchó más sollozos de parte de la chica, se levantó del suelo y fue a la cocina para prepararle un té. A los pocos segundos escuchó que Sakura había emprendió huida hacia su habitación pues escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

Nunca creyó que la encontraría en casa y menos en esa situación. Había ido a casa de Haruno para pedirle un libro a su amigo, al encontrarse la puerta abierta, se tomó la molestia en entrar pero jamás imaginó que sería para ver una escena que le enervara la sangre.

Cuando el agua hirvió, la colocó en una taza y agarró el primer sobre de infusión que se le cruzó en la alacena. Subió hasta el segundo piso y se debatió en el corredor si ir o no ir a verla. Lo más prudente era avisar a su hermano lo que había pasado pero por otra parte la venganza él se la quería cobrar en solitario. Dio unos pasos a la segunda puerta del corredor y agudizó el oído. Lo que escuchó, fue el sollozar de la chica. Sin dudar tomó la perilla y le dio vuelta. La habitación estaba en penumbras pero no pasó desapercibido que estaba desordenada. Con ayuda de la luz del corredor y aquella que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana, dio con Sakura, estaba sentada en una esquina, con la chamarra a medio poner y abrazando fuertemente sus piernas.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La sintió estremecerse pero eso no le impidió detener su acto. Dejó la taza a un lado de él y se limitó a observar la habitación de la chica.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de llorar?

No se le pudo ocurrir algo más inteligente que decir. Si, casi la violaban en su casa, pero no podía está lamentándose toda su vida. Había cometido un error de haberse puesto mal por un hombre que hoy le demostró no valía la pena, pero los hombres le producían tanto asco ahora que no sabía realmente cuál sería su siguiente paso.

–Deja de llorar por algo que ya no vale la pena.

La voz de Sasuke era la que se empeñaba en luchar contra sus llantos. Sus palabras eran rudas pero al menos trataba de consolarla después de lo que pasó.

–No tienes que estar aquí – Sakura dijo como pudo aquellas palabras – eres libre de irte.

–Eres boba, ¿Cómo podría dejarte aquí?

–Sai vendrá pronto y…

– ¿Le dirás que un patán estuvo a punto de violarte? Sí, quiero ver cuando le digas.

–Déjame tranquila – se aferró más a sus piernas.

–Eso tampoco lo voy hacer

– ¿Por qué?

–Ya te dije la razón.

–Jamás lo aceptaré.

–Entonces esperare.

–Pues te quedaras esperando porque no pienso acercarme a nadie.

–Entonces seguiré insistiendo.

–Entonces te usaré.

Las palabras sonaron frías. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En verdad ella había dicho algo así? Se relajó un poco, si ella lo haría, adelante, sería su juguete, pero tenía la corazonada de que no duraría demasiado, pues ella, realmente no era así.

–Entonces úsame.

–Tú en verdad estás loco.

–Cuando te canses yo seguiré en pie.

–Cuando me canse tú ya te habrás marchado –Sakura se puso de pie frente a Sasuke y le sostuvo la mirada – ¿estás seguro?

–No lo digo en broma – se puso de pie ganándole por una cabeza a Sakura.

–No dejes que me acerque a ti

–Ese será mi riesgo.

Dicho esto Sakura se aferró a Sasuke de su camisa y lo besó de una forma salvaje. Con una mayor intensidad que la última vez, profundizo aquel beso. Sasuke reaccionó ante su abrupta reacción y no se quedó atrás, correspondió aquel demandante beso y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica.

–Quieto – se separó abruptamente de él y lo empujó, como pudo, hacia la pared – aquí se hace lo que yo digo.

– ¿Quieres sumisión de mi parte? – en la posición en la que estaba no impidió que diera una sonrisa ladina.

–Eres mi juguete, ¿recuerdas?

–Que sea tu juguete – cambio de posición y acorraló a Sakura – no significa que yo no pueda tocarte – comenzó a besarla de manera suave mientras la tomaba por las muñecas – seré tu esclavo si quieres – le murmuró al oído después de haber jalado levemente su lóbulo – pero permíteme al menos demostrarte lo que quiero.

– ¿Sexo?

– ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a entender?

De Sasori no se sabía nada en absoluto, parecía como si por medio, hubiera desaparecido de la ciudad, pues ni sus amigos más cercanos sabían de él. El tiempo transcurrió y pasaron largos seis meses. Sakura se había convertido en toda una extraña, desde forma de vestir algo desalineado, su nuevo corte de cabello, su maquillaje. Parecía que había adelgazado y no dormía bien por las noches. Tenía un aspecto tan lúgubre que daba miedo acercarse a ella. Siempre estaba sola leyendo un libro o comiendo una manzana.

–Sakura…

–Ah, Ino – no quitó de su vista el libro que traía en manos, dio un mordisco a su manzana y como si el viendo hubiera pasado continuó con su lectura.

–Sakura… vamos, has faltado a clases y si sigues así suspenderás varias materias.

–No me importa

–Si no te importa, ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

–Si claro… – tomó asiento a lado de ella y le quitó el libro, ante la mirada furibunda de Sakura, Ino siguió con el reclamo – Sakura, no tienes que llevar tan lejos todo esto, por favor, ¡recapacita! Pusiste todo tu empeño para entrar aquí, no quiero que eches a perder tu vida sólo porque un patán te hizo sentir mal.

– ¿Cómo te…?

–Eso es lo de menos, solo entiende, no sé qué hagas, pero ¡mírate! ¿Dónde está toda esa belleza que tenías? Tú puedes salir adelante, no es necesario que te hagas la mártir. Sakura…

– ¡No entiendes! – Grito, se paró de su lugar y arrebató el libro de las manos de Ino – ¡nadie quiere entender!

Se fue de ahí, dejando a una Ino desconcertada.

En verdad, ni ella entendía porque lo hacía, sólo quería sentirse libre de aquel malestar en su corazón. Había amado tanto a ese hombre, había entregado todo su cariño y le habían fallado de la forma más vil y traicionera. Repudiaba tanto sentirse así, se sentía tan asqueada de sí misma que no le importó más su aspecto, porque si de algo sabía, es que únicamente la veían como una muñeca exótica para llevársela a la cama y ganar el premio de la noche.

– ¿Otra vez llorando?

Y ahí entraba él. Su juguete, Sasuke. Un hombre que era apuesto y que se dejaba, hasta cierto punto, mangonear por lo deseos retorcidos de Sakura. Sasuke era el único hombre que se le acercaba para tocarla de la forma más impúdica desde hacía seis meses. Según ella, no sentía nada, era como si en cada caricia, beso o penetración, se forjara un escudo que la había sentir como un balde vacío y en ocasiones, la lastima la invadía por aquel hombre que decía amarla.

–Ha pasado tiempo y han no quietas esa espina… dime Sakura, ¿Qué necesito hacer para que dejes de llorar?

–Te he dicho muchas veces que…

–Y ya sabes la respuesta.

–Todo mundo pierde la paciencia.

–No creo, al menos tú no lo has hecho.

Aquel lugar, apartado de la universidad, se había convertido en un lugar privado para los dos. Siempre que Sakura se sentía mal, corría a ese lugar para buscar algo de consuelo y cuando no lo lograba, pedía a Sasuke la buscara para que comenzara el ritual de siempre y terminaran teniendo relaciones sexuales en pleno jardín.

Pero era verdad, a Sasuke se le agotaba la paciencia y no es porque dejara de amarla, eso no tenía nada que ver. Sasuke se había encargado personalmente de correr a patadas a Sasori obligándolo casi a muerte que si volvía a pisar aunque sea la universidad, no sería su cara lo único que correría peligro y, tratándose de Uchiha Sasuke, hijo de un empresario en extremo poderoso del país, la amenaza no sería cualquier palabrería. No le gustaba presumir y muy pocos sabían de su posición económica pero con tal de ver a **su** mujer libre y feliz haría lo que fuera.

Tomó la iniciativa y decidió probar algo nuevo. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola por la espalda. Se permitió aspirar su suave aroma y observar aquella belleza escondida que la chica poseía.

– ¿Cuál es tu sueño Sakura?

–No te interesa

–Sabes – dijo omitiendo el comentario negativo de su acompañante – quiero ser un respetado abogado, quiero zafarme de la fama de mi padre y seguir los pasos de mi hermano.

– ¿Tienes un hermano?

–Si – dijo sonriente y por primera vez, desde que conoció a Sakura tan profundamente, pudo ver una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos – mi hermano, él vive en Alemania, es cirujano, está casado y tiene un hijo pero nunca lo he visto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Bueno… digamos que mi padre y él no tuvieron puntos en común, cuando mi hermano terminó la universidad, en seguida encontró plaza en el extranjero y se fue, de vez en cuando nos enviamos mails, pero no es lo mismo…

– ¿Y qué harás cuando termines?

–Me iré – su determinación era única en cada palabra. Sintió a Sakura estremecerse entre sus brazos, le causaba algo de ternura verla de ese modo y no se contuvo darle un beso en cabeza – será lo mejor… mi madre se opone un poco, pero quiero crecer por mi cuenta sin ayuda de mi padre.

–Ya veo… entonces te iras pronto…

–Sí, algo así – el viento hizo acto de presencia provocando un leve escalofrió en Sakura, Sasuke ante eso, se quitó su chamarra y envolvió a Sakura con ella.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

–Sabes la respuesta pero no me quieres creer. No me tomas enserio.

– ¿Te has aburrido de mí?

– ¿Estas bromeando?

–Eso es un sí o un no.

–Eso es un: estás loca. Contigo he aprendido muchas cosas, me he arriesgado demasiado contigo y aunque sea una especie de juguete para ti yo me siento muy bien.

– ¿Por qué? No deberías de estar feliz, no deberías ni siquiera verme ni mucho menos tocarme o hablarme. ¿Por qué estas feliz de que yo abuse de ti?

–Eso suena muy rudo viniendo de ti – se rio un poco, soltó a Sakura, se puso de pie y se arrodilló a la altura de Sakura – aun si te digo lo que siento me lo tomaras a broma o como una mentira. Si no me siento como tú te sentiste en su momento es porque yo sé qué clase de persona eres. Eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, una mujer que le encanta sonreír, que le gusta ayudar a los demás, una mujer que es una excelente amante y cariñosa. Nunca te das por vencida, eres terca y a veces algo orgullosa – llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Sakura y ahí la dejó sintiendo todo su suave calor – y eres Sakura, esa Sakura que por más que se impida aceptar como es, jamás dejara de serlo.

–Aun con eso… –desvió sus mirada, pues sentía que sus ojos se cristalizaban – tú te vas y yo… yo no puedo aceptar acercarme a ti, yo… no quiero que te acerques porque si lo hago, terminaré otra vez lastimada y yo no quiero eso…

–Eso no va a pasar… porque después de todo, tú no sientes nada por mí, yo solo soy el juguete que se puso a tu disposición para estar cerca… porque te amo.

– ¡No digas eso! – se tapó los oídos en automático y dejo sus lágrimas al fin salir.

–Lo siento, pero no puedes detener eso.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y dejó a Sakura ahí, en el suelo, llorando, cubierta con el aroma de una chamarra, cubierta con el verdadero amor de un hombre que parecía la conocía de toda la vida.

– ¿En serio te vas?

Había pasado un mes, un mes en el que se había distanciado de Sakura y solo la veía de vez en cuando en casa de su amigo. La había visto más repuesta y por lo poco que le decía Sai, al parecer en la universidad también estaba mejorando. Extrañaba muchas veces tenerla cerca, abrazarla, tratar de confortarla, hacerle el amor, extrañaba sus expresiones, aunque algo vacías, extrañaba ser uno con ella.

–Pues parece que sí.

Otros compañeros y amigos se habían reunido en casa de Sai para celebrar su graduación. Sakura al parecer estaba encerrada en su habitación, algo que aún seguía haciendo desde su ruptura con Sasori. Sasuke casi no preguntaba por ella, a menos que la viera y Sai estuviera dispuesto a contestar. En el jardín, podía observar la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. La cortina estaba cerrada y parecía que la dueña de aquel aposento no la había abierto en años.

– ¿Sigues preocupada por ella?

– ¿Necesito responder?

–Debo darte las gracias por haber estado cerca de mi hermana.

– ¿Pero cómo te…?

–Ella me lo dijo.

– ¿Qué? – sintió que sudaba frio, rogaba porque Sakura no le haya contado todos los detalles.

–Luces como si te preocupara algo…

–No es que… no me esperaba que te dijera.

–Me dijo que la retaste a hacerlo.

–Si pero… – desvió su mirada un poco preocupado y a la vez algo cómica.

–En fin… me contó lo que pasó con el bastardo ese… ahora entiendo porque no aparece más por la universidad… – lo miró de reojo y por la forma en que Sasuke desvió su mirada supo que él había metido mano – ella me dijo que había pensado mejor las cosas, me pidió disculpas en la forma como se había comportado. Aun no vuelve del todo mi pequeña hermana pero al menos te agradezco que le hayas devuelto la sonrisa.

–Realmente no hice gran cosa – un leve sonrojo apareció, pero más de estar avergonzado, en su mirada se notaba la insatisfacción – ella está bien… al menos… bueno…

–Nunca creí que fueras tan enserio, aun con eso… Sasuke te han ofrecido un buen puesto en la compañía de tu padre y antes de que repliques sé que no es lo que quieres, pero si ella…

–Sai, si ella me necesita sabes que haría lo que fuera por ella, pero en todo un mes me ha tratado como un desconocido que sólo iba a su casa para hablar de trabajos con su hermano… hice todo lo que pude, no he perdido lo que siento por ella, eso jamás, pero no puedo quedarme estancado como ella.

–Y por eso ella también está haciendo lo que puede… después de todo esto, ha estado encerrada en su habitación estudiando como loca, su amiga de vez en cuando viene para apoyarla.

–Sasuke… – su voz resonó tras unos momentos de silencio, era tan cantarina que creyó estar en el cielo – ¿puedo hablar contigo?

–Bueno yo iré a ver que quieren los chicos.

Sai se alejó de ellos y Sakura tomó a Sasuke de la mano para adentrarlo en la casa. Subieron la escalera y fueron directo a la habitación de la chica. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas pero la luz artificial de la bombilla dio vida a la habitación, ahora ordenada, de Sakura. La chica cerró la puerta y algo tímida de acerco a Sasuke.

–Siento el desorden – sonrió apenada – no he tenido tiempo con los estudios, aún sigo algo atrasada, por fortuna sólo presentare dos finales.

–Me… me da gusto saber que estas mejor – Sasuke desvió la mirada, se veía encantadora, mejor, mucho mejor que la última vez que la vio de tan cerca.

–Yo… quería darte las gracias y también quería pedirte disculpas – le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su armario, lo abrió y sacó una chamarra oscura, aquella que le había dejado ese último día que hablaron, la abrazó y le sonrió con nostalgia – llegué muy lejos y estuvo mal que yo te…

–No tienes que pedir disculpas – ahora fue él el que dio la espalda – yo acepté, sabia a que me enfrentaba, sabia como estabas, no tienes que pedir perdón por mi decisión – suspiró pesadamente – nunca me he arrepentido – tomó la perilla para marcharse.

–Y por eso estoy agradecida – dijo Sakura lentamente – porque eres un hombre increíble, me hiciste sentir especial, deseada. Muchas gracias.

La miró de nuevo y no pudo contenerse, de tres zancadas, llegó a ella y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Desesperadamente tomó sus labios con los suyos. Nunca se cansaría, no había alguien que le llegara a los talones. Única, especial… como la extrañaría. Aquella chamarra negra se deslizó entre sus cuerpos haciendo un sonido sordo. Las caricias subieron de intensidad y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar… llegaron hasta la cama y la guerra de caricias se desató.

Todo era perfecto y en armonía. Los suspiros y gemidos eran callados con los labios del otro. Había soñado miles de veces con aquella Sakura que lo seducía con una mirada llena de lujuria, que lo tocaba y lo mimaba sin miedo o arrepentimiento. En cambio Sakura, se sintió tan diferente porque al fin correspondía al sentimiento y más, cuando se dio cuenta que era mutuo.

–Sasuke… te iras la próxima semana, ¿verdad?

–Si – la abrazó contra su torso desnudo.

–Mi hermano me dijo que te iras a Saitama, no está lejos de aquí… ¿podré visitarte?

–Eres mi novia, ¿no? – Sintió como asentaba feliz – te llamaré, vendré a visitarte tantas veces que te cansaras de mí.

–No creo, no me cansé en seis meses, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora? – dijo en tono inocente.

– ¿Ahora lo admites?

– ¿Me dejaras quererte?

–Ya lo estás haciendo.

Sakura se colocó encima de él, lo miró a los ojos y puso su mano sobre su mejilla. Sasuke disfrutó del tacto tomándole la mano. Sakura se acercó y sellaron su pacto con un beso que se prolongó una vez más en un acto de amor.

Algo de Naruto para que no digan ;) xDDD  
Los amo a todos! Cuídense y los estaré leyendo!


	6. Crónica 6 - A tu memoria

A tu memoria

A TU MEMORIA

Era sábado. Hacía un calor infernal rumbo a nuestro destino. Me dirigía con mi padre a la capital. Normalmente se hacía desde casa hasta allá unas dos horas y media yendo a una velocidad promedio de 110 km/h, pero el día de hoy mí padre revesaba los 160.

Precisamente, aquel día, había quedado de ir con mis hermanos a un parque de diversiones, sería la primera vez que iríamos juntos. Pero algo me decía que debía quedarme en casa, con papá, porque mi madre se había ido al hospital a visitar a su padre, mi abuelo.

Aquel sábado les dije a mis hermanos que se marcharan. Lo tomaron como que me había enojado pero yo no quería ir. Los mensajes que me había mandado mi madre en la noche la veía muy deprimente. Tenía el presentimiento, algo me lo decía, pero son de esas cosas que no me importan por el simple hecho que se trataba de él.

El teléfono sonó. Esa fue la alarma que me aviso que era hora de levantarse. Fui corriendo al primer nivel de la casa y tomé el teléfono, cuando oprimí el botón ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea, vi que era mamá, así que me comuniqué con ella por celular pero era inútil, la llamada no entraba, para más rápido y sobre todo, cómodo para mí, le mandé un mensaje preguntando qué pasaba. No recibí respuesta cinco minutos después. Mamá llamó llorando, diciendo que mi abuelo había fallecido.

En ese momento no sentí nada, ni tristeza, ni miedo, ni coraje, nada… sólo me sentía impotente porque no podía abrazar a mi madre para consolarla. Le pregunté si aún estaba en el hospital, ella me dijo que si y que una de mis tías ya estaba con ella. Como respuesta, le dije que iríamos de inmediato hacia allá.

El camino hacia allá fue tranquilo. Mi padre estaba calmado y yo de cierto modo también. No nos paramos ni para desayunar. Llegamos allá en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero todo se truncó al pasar la caseta de cobro, había un tráfico de los mil diablos.

Tenía comunicación constante con mis hermanos, ellos también ya se habían enterado, les había dicho una prima. Yo, no quería hablar con mamá, porque su dolor era ajeno al mío, yo solo me sentía mal por ella no por aquella persona que había dejado este mundo.

Mi relación con el jamás fue la mejor, siempre hubo insultos, apodos y malos ratos. Odiaba cuando venía de visita o cuando íbamos a verlo. La mayoría de mis recuerdos era ver una persona ebria todo el tiempo diciendo mil majaderías a diestra y siniestra. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando me entere que yo, aun estando en el vientre de mi madre, había sido marginada.

¿Odio? La verdad después de un tiempo ya no me importó, lo comencé a tratar indiferente, como el padre de mi mamá. Después de unos años dejó la bebida, pero el abuelo que yo buscaba, jamás existió. Nunca hallé en él un cómplice, un amigo, un confidente, jamás. Mis logros y éxitos nunca fueron de él lo que quería de mí. Eso sí, como presionaba a mi hermano para ya casarse y que continuara su vida cíclica de tener hijos. ¿Machista? Hasta cierto punto tal vez. Si mi abuela hubiera vivido hasta estos días, a lo mejor hubiera sido un hombre diferente, hubiera sido para mí un abuelo de los mejores y de los cuales estaría ansiosa por visitar.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, las hermanas de mi mamá estaban a fuera. Mi mamá era la más chica de cuatro hermanas. No la vi cuando llegué junto con mi padre, pregunté a una de ellas donde estaba y me habían dicho que están con eso del acta de defunción. Esperamos como 30 minutos. En mi mente sólo corría el pensamiento de como trataría a mi madre al verla. Cuando cruzó la puerta de cristal, al con los ojos hinchados, lucia molesta y en su mano tenia papeles.

En seguida mi padre y yo nos acercamos y mi mamá comenzó a llorar. Eso fue lo que me partió el alma, jamás la había visto así, tan frágil, desorientada. Era la primera vez que le daba un abrazo para consolarla. Cuando se medió repuso, comenzaron los movimientos para ver lo del funeral. La esposa de mi abuelo, "madrastra" de mi mamá, dejo todo en sus manos. A esa señora en ningún momento la vi triste, algo sorprendida tal vez, pero jamás la vi como a mis tías o a mi mamá.

El cuerpo de su padre era retenido en el hospital, hasta que llegará la carroza por él, era la única forma de dejarlo salir. Así que nos dividimos, dos de mis tías se quedaron en el hospital a esperar y las otras dos se fueron a ver los de la funeraria. Mi padre se encargó de llevarlas. En el camino iban relajadas, pero cuando nos fuimos acercando por el rumbo donde vivía, los recuerdos y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Yo era indiferente a su dolor, y joder, me sentía como la más pésima de las malas personas porque no podía derramar lágrimas por un hombre que nunca sentí como parte de mi familia.

Llegamos a la funeraria. Pidieron presupuestos, escogieron caja, vieron lo de la misa, todo. Afortunadamente el señor que las atendió, era demasiado respetuoso que no hizo se preocuparan por nada más. Pensando en mis adentros dije que morir es el último lujo que te tienes que dar. Enseguida de eso fuimos a comer, porque tanto como ellas como nosotros no habíamos probado bocado desde ayer. Estuvieron riendo, recordado, pero yo aún seguía ajena a ello. Sólo me preocupaba por la persona que tenía a lado. Mi mamá. Cuando salimos de comer, enseguida fuimos a la funeraria. El cuerpo de mi abuelo ya había llegado, lo comenzaron a preparar para su última vista.

La familia comenzó a llegar, todos daban el pésame, uno por uno fueron entrando. Eran las 7 de la noche. La sala donde estaba aquella caja estaba casi llena. Todos, a su modo, tristes. Yo estaba afuera, muriéndome de frio y asegurando que sería una noche muy larga. Mamá salía de vez en cuando a fumar. Ella me pregunto que si quiera verlo, yo, con todo respeto, le dije que no. ¿Para qué verlo? No me arrepentía y no me arrepiento de la relación que teníamos, ¿par que ver a un señor que no significo nada en mi vida? Cuando entré para tomar algo de calor, vi que obligaban a una de mis primas a verlo. Ella lloraba y suplicaba que la dejaran, yo me enojé y me acerque a ellas. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué no respetan su dolor? Mi prima lloraba por su abuelo, pero no quería verlo tan tranquilo y en paz porque los había dejado, y eso era algo que mis tías no entendían. Algo que quería que hicieran todos, que le diéramos su despedida final.

Mi padre fue el que me sorprendió, tal vez sí le tuvo cariño, o tal vez era una forma de acompañar a mi mamá, jamás lo sabré. Él iba a verlo con mi madre y lloraban los dos, la escena me conmovía a un más por que ver a tus padres sufrir y más por una relación tan cariñosa que tenemos, nadie lo quiere. La media noche llegó y los rezos comenzaron. En ese momento decidí que para salud de mis familiares y descanso eterno del mío, yo quería que se eviten tal teatro y drama. Decidí que mi última voluntad y la más fácil y conveniente era cremarme y tirar mis cenizas por ahí, en el mar, en las montañas, un lugar hermoso que cada que soplara el viento no se respirara muerte, si no alegría. Yo dormí o al menos lo intenté, cada que abría los ojos, escuchaba un padre nuestro o una oración. Estaba harta de estar ahí, que a veces me refugiaba en el frío de la noche.

A las ocho de la mañana, un padre llegó para hacer la misa. Fue rápida y sencilla pero todos quedaron satisfechos. Mi prima, llamó a los nietos de mi abuelo, nos pidió que hiciéramos una porra para él, yo la dije quedamente y aplaudo del mismo modo. Mi tía nos pidió que lo viéramos por última vez pero yo hice caso omiso de ello. Mejor, de una distancia considerable y abrazada de mi papá, le dije adiós con una tímida sacudida de mano. Era momento de cerrar la caja y mi madre fue quien lo hizo a lado de mi papá. Estuvimos un rato más ahí y después hicimos el recorrido al panteón. Subieron esa caja a la carroza y yo aún seguía sin sentir nada. En esa carroza lo acompañaba mi tía, la más grande de sus hijas, y un centenar de flores. La caravana era, al frente mi abuelo y mi tía era quien lo acompañaba, después iría su segunda hija, después la tercera, nosotros estábamos en el cuarto lugar, atrás iba su viuda y el hijo de esta, atrás de ellos la demás gente que los acompañaba. El panteón estaba como a unos 45 minutos. Fue su última aventura, donde pasaron los acontecimientos que si él hubiera estado vivo, hubieran pasado.

Cuando llegamos al pueblito donde sería el entierro, todo se volvió silencioso y lleno de tristeza. La caja la cargaron uno de mis tíos, el novio de mi una prima, dos familiares que no reconocí, mi papá y uno de mis hermanos. Durante el recorrido, un conjunto de norteños iban entonando canciones que a él le gustaban. Todos hacíamos fila y la mayoría cantaba las canciones que tocaban. Llegamos a ese hoyo profundo, negro, oscuro y frío. Listo para enterrarlo comenzaron a cantar a viva voz. La mayoría comenzaba a llorar. Yo estaba frente aquel agujero, aun sin seguir sintiendo nada. Una de mis primas me tomó por el brazo y yo no hice más que abrazarla para darle el silencioso pésame. Vi a mis hermanos llorar, a mi padre, a mi madre… su llanto fue lo único que me contagiaron, un llanto vacío, unas lágrimas que sólo eran dedicadas al sufrimiento de otros pero no al mío propio. Porque después de todo no tenía dolor.

El ataúd llegó al fondo de ese pequeño abismo, antes de sellarlo con unas placas de cemento, unos cuantos, incluidos mi madre, le tiraron una flor, otros un puñado de tierra. Sellaron aquel lugar y la tierra comenzó a tapar el dolor de mi familia.

Tal vez sea insensible. Aún sigo cuestionando porque yo no siento ese dolor. Ahora trato de que mi madre siga con su vida, y lo hace tan bien, que me asombra incluso a veces me espanta, pero sigo con ella y voy a estar con ella. Ese día que llegue a faltar mi padre o mi madre, sé que lloraré y maldeciré a Dios por habérmelos quitado, eso lo sé perfectamente.

A ti te digo, gracias por darme a mi madre, gracias por haberle hecho casi un infierno de su vida, gracias por tratarla como la trataste, gracias por recapacitar a buen tiempo de tu vida, porque gracias a eso, ella es una luchadora increíble.

Algo que sucedió en mi familia el año pasado... que aunque trato de explicarlo siento... nada... pero bueno cada quien toma el dolor como se le plazca.

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos en la siguiente

Siganme por FB .

Beshos!


End file.
